La Poufsouffle attitude
by reiika0
Summary: Harry et Draco ennemi notoire se battent une énième fois, une fois de trop. Les hautes sphères décident d'envoyer la plus poufsouffle des poufsouffles répandre la paix et l'amour entre ces deux là. Que se passera-t-il? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Genre : yaoi

Auteur : reiika0

Disclamer : Cette magnifique histoire qu'est Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Rated**:** M, slashs, donc Yaoi! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes.

Pairing: HP/DM, RW/HG…et peut-être d'autre qui sait !

Note : Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur et la première que j'écris tout simplement, bien que je sois sur fictionpress sous le pseudo reiika!XD

_**PROLOGUE**_

De nos jours, au paradis.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils attendaient, deux longues heures à voir tourner les aiguilles, à écouter s'égrener le tic-tac de la grosse horloge du destin, seconde après seconde.

-Ils vont s'entre-tuer, fit une voix inquiète. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent avec angoisse vers le lac qui séparé le monde terrestre du paradis et qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les images qui y défilées n'étaient pas réjouissante, deux garçons s'insultaient dans un couloir.

Plus qu'une minute, plus qu'une seconde…Et ce qui devait arriver arriva les garçons en vinrent aux mains. Ils se donnaient des coups de poings et de pieds d'une réelle violence et personne ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. L'aiguille de l'horloge du destin c'était arrêter et sonnait comme un avertissement…Un terrible malheur s'abattrait sur ces deux élèves s'ils ne cessaient pas de se battre. Mais aussi sur tout Poudlard.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, cela doit cesser ! s'écria Rowena Serdaigle qui avait les nerfs à vif.

Salazar Serpentard acquiesça, il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Surtout que cela touché tout particulièrement sa maison, à cause de ce Malfoy, mais le Griffondor ce Potter était aussi en tord …

Godric Gryffondor de son côté était terrassé par la vision de tout à l'heure, si les choses ne s'arrangées pas, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait eux les fondateurs serait réduit à néant. Dans le silence pesant qui l'entourait, on l'entendit déclarer d'une voix hachée :

-Par Merlin ! Il nous faut arrêter cette folie sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre école et de ses deux garçons…Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Il y aurait bien une solution…, souffla Helga Poufsouffle. Vous souvenez-vous du plan que j'avais élaboré voilà quatre mois ?

-Quel plan ? Celui ou vous voudriez faire **ça **? Vous n'y pensez pas, Helga !

- Godric a bien raison pour une fois. Cela ne marchera pas autant trouver des ronflak cornu ! s'écria Salazard.

-Je rejoins l'avis de Godric et Salazar on pourrait s'apercevoir de qui vous êtes ou encore changer le destin de la plus mauvaise façon qui soit et cela serait un véritable désastre! S'indigna Rowena.

-Si je comprends bien vous ne me faite pas confiance ?

-Non…s'écrièrent tous en cœur, mais…Helga les coupa immédiatement et répliqua :

-On voit que la confiance règne. Je suis pourtant la plus à même pour remplir cette mission il me semble. Je suis droite, aimante, travailleuse et j'en passe. J'ai toutes les qualités qui font cruellement défaut à ces deux idiots et je vais les leurs enseigner de force s'il le faut ! J'en profiterais pour redorer le blason de ma maison…

Les quatre fondateurs se consultèrent du regard, ils n'avaient pas le choix de tout de manière c'était cela ou rien alors autant tenter leurs chances. Rowena Serdaigle prit la parole.

-À situation désespérée, remède désespéré…

:_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_

**Voilà le prologue est fini, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions, j'espère que ce début vous plait !^_^**


	2. Dispute

Genre : yaoi

Auteur : reiika0

Disclamer : Cette magnifique histoire qu'est Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Rated**:** M, slashs, donc Yaoi! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes.

Pairing: HP/DM, RW/HG…et peut-être d'autre qui sait !

Note : Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur et la première que j'écris tout simplement, bien que je sois sur fictionpress sous le pseudo reiika!XD

Je souhaite remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, j'attends avec impatience vos prochaines reviews.

_**Serdra :**__** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir quelqu'un de mon avis car effectivement les poufsouffles sont injustement oubliés. Et c'est en partie pour leur rendre honneur que j'écris cette fic !^_^**_

_**Manoirmalfoys :**__** Merci pour cette gentille review, c'est bien Helga qui va devoir les mater ! Pour ta dernière question…eh bien je te laisse découvrir la réponse (je suis pas sadique non O_o) !^^ **_

_**neko-lililabulle :**__** Merci de m'avoir écrit une review, ne t'inquiète pas Helga aura de la patience à revendre. Et pour la dernière phrase, je l'ai rajouté à la dernière minute et apparemment j'ai bien fait ! XD**_

_**DISPUTE :**_

Chapitre 1 :

Par un après-midi d'automne brumeux, Harry Potter volait sur son éclair de feu en direction du château. Le jeune homme se réjouissait d'avoir laissé derrière lui la très turbulente famille Dursley. Si le vent avait faibli depuis son départ de la salle commune des gryffondor, il était encore assez fort pour déstabiliser le balai offert par son cher parrain Sirius. L'éclair de feu dépassa bientôt le terrain de Quidditch malheureusement sa cape s'envola dans les airs ce qui le força à atterrir un peu avant poudlard.

Deux garçons à peine plus âgés que Harry et qui avaient vu la scène s'empressèrent d'attraper la cape perdue par le héro. Trop heureux de rendre service à l'élu, il se présentèrent à lui ventant leur mérite et leur maison : Serdaigle. Harry les remercia, puis les ignora en partie parce qu'il comprenait à peine ce qu'ils racontaient enfin baragouinaient serait plus juste mais surtout parce, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'eux.

Plutôt grand maintenant, Harry était svelte mais avec des muscles noueux et une force étonnante développé lors des durs combats qu'il avait mené mais aussi en partie grâce à ses entraînements de quidditch. Il pensait avec ravissement qu'il était loin le temps où il ressemblait à une petite crevette. Conscient d'être observée par les deux 4ème années, Harry remit sa cape et repartit vers le château mais cette fois-ci à pied, faisant la sourde oreille à d'autres propositions d'aide, il sortit enfin de là, laissant les deux garçons surexcités à leur bavardage. Y'avait pas à dire il détestait toujours autant être l'objet de toute les attentions du monde sorcier.

Durant le mois rempli de cauchemar qu'il venait de passer à se ressasser la mort de son parrain, les évènements au ministère de la magie, la prophétie et la présence accrue de Voldemort que tout le monde maintenant savaient en vie. Harry avait souvent anticipé le moment où il retournerait dans son école, l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son chez lui plus que tout autre. Mais à présent il regrettait presque son ancienne liberté, tout lui semblait fade, il se sentait épié, les gens parlaient encore plus de lui qu'avant même dans sa maison il n'avait plus un semblant de repos ! Il étouffait et rien ne semblé pourvoir lui redonner goût à la vie son seul havre de paix Ron et Hermione ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle, Ron avait fait sa déclaration et c'était vraiment pas trop tôt depuis le temps qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour. Il était vraiment très heureux pour eux mais il se sentait de trop maintenant…

Harry s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux salles communes, il était vraiment fatigué, il voulait juste rentrer poser son balai et rejoindre la grande salle où le repas serait servit dans moins de deux heures. Il récita le mot de passa d'un air laconique et la grosse dame lui ouvrit la porte.

Comme toujours, la salle commune des gryffondor résonnait du bourdonnement des conversations, mais celui-ci s'interrompit dès que Harry eut franchit le seuil de la salle. Dans un ensemble quasi parfait, tous les élèves posèrent leurs « Gazette des sorciers » et fixèrent leur regard sur lui. Harry rougit violemment (à son grand regret) mais avança néanmoins vers sa chambre où il rangea son balai puis redescendit dans la salle commune en lançant un regard noir à ceux qui le regardaient de travers. Heureusement ses amis vinrent à la rescousse et le tirèrent de la pièce.

-Harry ça va? demanda d'une voix inquiète Hermione.

-Oui bien que je me serais bien passé de cet accueil…Vous étiez où ?

Ron devint rouge comme une écrevisse, même plus la peine de demander, la réponse était simple il devait être en train de se bécoter dans un coin sombre du château.

-Ben…tu vois….bégaya Ron

-Pas la peine j'ai compris pas besoin de me faire un dessin…enragea-t-il

-Ne le prend pas comme ça Harry…C'est juste qu'on ne savait pas que tu étais de retour aussi non…

-Je sais excuser moi, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci. Tout le monde m'observe et me pose des questions débiles sur la bataille au ministère et Sirius…, la voix d'Harry se cassa, il était à bout de force et ses deux amis le voyaient bien, sans savoir quoi faire.

-Y'a pas de mal Harry. Pourquoi on n'irait pas manger avant de voir les autres faces de serpent…

- Tiens, ce ne serait pas Potter et ses deux toutous ? lança une voix traînante à leur droite.

Alors que des rires s'élevèrent, Harry reporta son regard sur la horde de vert et argent qui se tenaient face à eux, Malefoy trônant au beau milieu de sa meute. L'envie de répliquer monta soudain à ses lèvres mais Ron fut plus rapide :

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore la fouine…

-Oh ! Couchez Weasley ! Ton maître **Potter** ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas aboyer sans sa permission ? Mais c'est vrai que tu es en chaleur ce doit être dur pour lui de voir un spectacle si affligeant tout les jours! Vous êtes vraiment dégoûtant !

-Sale fils de pute.

-De quoi ?ajouta Malefoy d'un ton faussement surpris, Il me semble que tu te trompe de personne je ne suis pas la sang de bourbe, merci mon Dieu !

-Laisse mes amis en paix, Malefoy !siffla Harry avec tout le self-control dont il était capable.

-Sinon quoi, tu comptes voir le vieux fou ? Oh maman que j'ai peur d'un air faussement apeuré qui fit rire tout son harem et qui ameuta par la même tout poudlard.

-Non, des choses bien pire, digne d'un futur mangemort tel que toi, dit-t-il d'un air menaçant

Son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, sa rage contenu était prête à sortir à tout moment il n'attendait qu'un mot de Malefoy pour se jeter sur lui et lui défigurer sa belle gueule. De son côté Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à emmerder le héro national, mais une ombre voilà son regard quand Potter termina sa phrase.

-Oh ! **Saint Potter **me blesserait, moi ? Je n'ai pas peur approche, viens, à moins que le filleul soit aussi nul que le parrain ?

Harry n'avait jamais autant haï Malefoy qu'à cet instant, il avait dit le mot de trop, la mort de Sirius le hanté toujours. Il sentait la colère gronder en lui et cette fois-ci il la libéra :

-Je vais te tuer, gronda Harry devant le monstre qu'il avait entre les yeux.

-Non, Harry !souffla Hermione en le retenant fermement avec l'aide de Ron par le bras. N'entre pas dans son jeu ! continua-t-elle mais il était trop tard Harry voyait rouge.

-Oui viens Potter, montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, ajouta-t-il, car c'était ça qu'il aimait, le voir gronder de colère contre lui, l'adrénaline qui monté, ce regard vert profond rien que pour lui, bientôt il en viendrait aux mains et il savait mieux que quiconque qu'Harry était loin d'être la mauviette de son enfance. Il appréhendait le coup mais en même temps il en avait besoin.

_« Je ne me savais pas aussi maso » pensa-t-il_

Le coup arriva plus fort encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver. Mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant faire il le renvoya au centuple. Un concert de coup de poing plus fort les uns que les autres débuta sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu les deux ennemis se battre avec tant de violence plus personne ne pouvaient les arrêter ils arrivaient au point de non retour. Ils étaient en sang mais ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, à croire que la douleur n'avait aucun effet sur ces deux là. La fureur et la haine qui bouillonnaient en Harry lui donnaient l'impression d'une brûlure au fer chaud. Chaque coup qu'il recevait de Malefoy était une morsure à son cœur sans en comprendre la raison, les questions s'enchaînés dans sa tête…

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il le provoque ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours blesser ses amis ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours suivre comme un mouton ses mangemorts de parent? Et pourquoi devait-il toujours se poser ces questions idiotes ? Après tout Malefoy était Malefoy ce crétin à l'ego surdimensionné qui ne pouvait qu'être foncièrement mauvais !

Les coups pleuvaient toujours des deux côtés l'échange s'éternisait au grand damne des deux concernés. Le sang qui coulait dans leurs bouches ouverte leur donner la nausée, ils étaient à bout de souffle et ne pouvaient plus maintenant que se lancer des regards de pure haine. Harry allait porter le dernier coup celui qui les achèverai quand un rayon de lumière les foudroya Malefoy et lui en pleine poitrine …à présent les bruits lui paraissait inaudible, il ne voyait plus que Malefoy tombant à la renverse et lui-même s'évanouir.

:_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :

-Bien ceci étant fait, je laisse à ces deux crétins qui ont faillit détruire ma si précieuse école, le plaisir de découvrir mon cadeau, qui sera j'en suis sûr une surprise de premier choix ! Il me reste deux trois mots à dire à Dumbledore si je veux que mon plan fonctionne ! Claironna Helga Poufsouffle tout en se rendant voir le directeur.

« _Cela risque d'être plus amusant que prévu _» et sur cette dernière pensée elle se volatilisa en direction du bureau.

:_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_** :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :**

**Quel est ce cadeau dont parle Helga ? Que se passera-t-il dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? XD **

**Voilà le chapitre 1 est terminé un peu court encore mais le 2****ème**** sera plus long juste que je voulais mettre l'entretien dans le chapitre 2. Les 1****ère****s lignes me semblent longue mais bon il fallait que je le fasse pour se situer dans l'histoire ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ! Donnez moi votre avis grâce aux review !^_^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt**


	3. Le sort

Genre : yaoi

Auteur : reiika0

Disclamer : Cette magnifique histoire qu'est Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Rated**:** M, slashs, donc Yaoi! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes.

Pairing: HP/DM, RW/HG…et peut-être d'autre qui sait !

Note : Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur ffnet et la première que j'écris tout simplement, bien que je sois sur fictionpress sous le pseudo reiika!XD

Bonjour, je suis contente d'avoir reçu vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir =).

_**Darkmoonlady :**_ Ton compliment me rend extrêmement heureuse, j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas ! Et merci de m'avoir laissé une review^_^

_**Manoirmalfoys: **_Je souhaite réellement que tu trouveras ce chapitre amusant ! En tout cas je vais tout faire pour ! Et merci pour ta review^_^

_**Serdra : **_Je pense que ce chapitre répondra à ta question, et oui tu as sûrement raison les traumatismes de son l'enfance l'on peut-être rendu masochiste ! Et merci pour cette review ^_^

_**Aya-hana-chan :**_ Merci pour cette gentille review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et il n'y a pas que l'entretien Helga/ Dumby dans ce chapitre n'ai pas d'inquiétude ! Je compte mettre 1 chapitre par semaine je pense, car j'ai deux autres histoires sur fictionpress aussi. En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir une fan ! ^_^

_**LE SORT**_

**Chapitre2 :**

Il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le directeur de poudlard, assis seul dans son bureau, il lisait une lettre du 1er ministre dont les mots parvenaient à son esprit sans en saisir le moindre sens. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passait une journée épuisante et difficile à la recherche d'horcruxe, il avait à présent très faim alors la lettre de ce satané Fugue lui passé au dessus de la tête. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur la feuille qu'il lisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir surgir dans son esprit des images du banquet succulent qui l'attendait très certainement. Il abandonna sa lecture trop préoccupé par son ventre qui criait famine, cette lettre était indigne de son attention de tout de manière, la conclusion à tout ce charabia était simple le ministre au plus bas dans les sondages voulait retrouver de sa cote de popularité grâce à son protégé, et il était hors de question qu'Harry joue au petit jeux de Fudge.

Dumbledore se leva et regarda au-dehors, contemplant le fin rideau de pluie qui se collait contre les vitres. Ce fut au moment où il tournait le dos à la pièce qu'il entendit derrière lui un bruit sourd. Il se figea, nez à nez avec son reflet et celui d'une inconnue qui se reflétait sur les carreaux sombres. Une intruse dans son propre bureau l'image était assez cocasse. Alors très lentement, il se tourna vers l'inconnue et la regarda fixement de derrière ses lunettes en demi lune n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux.

-À en juger par votre expression de franche incrédulité, vous ne semblez pas me reconnaître, si je ne me trompe pas ? dit aimablement Helga. Mais faisons comme si nous étions des amis de longue date et que vous m'invitiez à prendre place sur l'une de vos confortables chaises.

D'un pas vif, elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises pas le moins du monde gêné.

-Ma dernière visite remonte à bien longtemps…environ 900 ans si je ne m'abuse, mais pour une toute autre affaire que celle qui m'amène aujourd'hui poursuivit Helga en regardant Dumbledore droit dans ses yeux à présent rieurs. Il faut dire que les lieux on bien changé depuis ajouta-t-elle en détaillant la pièce du regard.

-Excusez moi si je vous semble surpris, mais être en compagnie d'une personne inconnue malgré tout les sorts anti-intrusion autour de poudlard à de quoi rendre tout homme sans voix, il ajouta, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me décliniez votre identité.

-Il est vrai que je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Helga Poufsouffle pour vous servir, annonça-t-elle en voyant le visage du directeur se détendre à l'annonce de son nom.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant comment vous avez pu passer les défenses autour du château.

Helga voyant Dumbledore toujours sur ses gardes décida dans venir aux faits

-Je vous en prie prenez place j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire extrêmement urgente qui concerne Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy.

Dumbledore intrigué plus qu'il n'y paraissait prit place sur son siège toute méfiance à présent envolé, il hocha la tête intimant à Helga de continuer sa phrase.

-Je dois dire qu'il était urgent que j'intervienne, ils allaient commettre l'irréparable, leur magie réunie ensemble sous le contrôle de leur soi-disant haine respective est trop puissante…ils ont arrêté l'horloge du destin…et le pire de tout : l'inviolable point zéro allait être lançait…

-Je n'en savais rien, il est vrai qu'ils sont tout deux des élèves exceptionnels, mais si ce que vous me dites est vrai…Alors ils seraient allés contre le destin lui-même ?

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur s'est qu'ils peuvent être buté quand ils s'agit de sentiment. Mais soyez sans crainte, je leurs ai jeté un sort unique en sont genre, une de mes spécialités, un dérivé du sort de magnétisme, dont vous connaissez sans doute assez bien les conséquences.

-Je vois dit-il mais en fait il ne voyait rien du tout, mais si c'était ce qu'il pensait les deux garçons devraient s'entendre à merveille…et les deux maisons pourraient peut-être faire si ce n'est la paix au moins une trêve ce qui l'arrangerait !

-J'aurais besoin de votre aide, durant mon bref séjour je dois faire en sorte que le destin reprenne son cours normal et que ces deux là s'entende, ce qui cela dit en passant aurait déjà dû être fait depuis belle lurette !…Bien sûr je ne vous reproche rien et ne vous demanderez pas plus que nécessaire. J'aurais juste besoin que vous m'arrangiez des heures de cours d'environ 2 h tout les jours avec eux.

-Des cours ! s'exclama-t-il, voilà une demande bien étrange de la part d'une grande sorcière tel que vous, moi qui pensait avoir tout vu, vous avez réussi à me surprendre !

-J'ai beaucoup de chose à leurs inculquer en peu de temps, car je ne peux pas me permettre de changer le court de l'histoire plus que nécessaire et puis mon sort de gravitation n'est pas à prendre à la légère ils doivent apprendre ensemble la synergie et d'autres petite chose à ma façon…

-Très bien, se sera tout ?

-Oui, pour le moment le temps qu'ils sortent de l'infirmerie.

-L'infirmerie ? s'exclama Dumbledore

-Leur « altercation » a fait plus de dégât physique que prévu et mon sort à en quelque sorte puisé dans leur dernière réserve d'énergie…J'attendrais donc leur réveil pour faire plus ample connaissance avec mes futures disciples, cela ne serait d'ailleurs tarder, ajouta-t- elle narquoisement.

-Bien, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à trinquer pour officialiser notre accord, dit Dumbledore à Helga Poufsouffle, je me rends bien compte que j'aurais dû vous proposer des rafraîchissements, je suis un très mauvais hôte.

Il sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup dans le vide, faisant apparaître deux verres et une bouteille poussiéreuse qui flottaient dans les airs. La bouteille s'inclina et versa un liquide ambré dans chaque verre.

-Mon meilleur hydromel, une pure merveille déclara-t-il en levant son verre devant Helga qui attrapa le sien.

-À notre accord reprit-elle.

-Santé, conclut Dumbledore tout en portant son verre à sa bouche.

:_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :

_«Tout est noir autour de moi…Que se passe-t-il ?__ Pourquoi __ai-je les yeux fermés ? Pourquoi la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que cet imbécile sans scrupules__ de Malefoy m'a défoncé la gueule à coup de poing. D'ailleurs, il est beaucoup plus fort que je le pensais cet idiot ! Puis le bide total…juste la sensation de tomber à la renverse, et le sol en marbre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi…Et brusquement plus rien…J'ai mal de partout et une migraine atroce, serait-ce dû au choc ? Je me suis fait laminer, ma seule consolation c'est que Malefoy doit être dans le même état que moi. Mais que c'était-il passé ? __Je déteste ce silence autour de moi, je veux du bruit, même si je dois retourner face à la souffrance... Et si je commençais par ouvrir les yeux ? »_

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux la lumière dans la pièce blanche était aveuglante quand il s'habitua à l'éclairage, il reconnu l'infirmerie et Pomfresh, et le besoin de parler le démangea soudain :

-Mal-e-foy, dit-il brusquement d'une voix gutturale.

-Ne dite rien, il vous faut du repos, Malefoy et dans la même situation que vous, il a besoin d'un sommeil réparateur ! avertit Madame Pomfresh en surgissant de son bureau.

Harry soupira, alors Malefoy devait être d'en un aussi piteuse état que lui, quelque part cela le réconforté, il n'aurait pas supporté que son pire ennemi s'en sorte mieux que lui.

Ces amis devaient être à présent au courant de la situation c'était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà forcé l'entrée de l'infirmerie Ron et Hermione savaient se montrer imaginatif pourtant !

_Un toussotement…_

-Potter…gémit Draco, je…

-Ah vous êtes réveillez monsieur Malefoy ! Je vais dire ce que j'ai déjà dit à votre camarade, vous avez besoin de sommeil et il en va de même pour monsieur Potter donc reposez-vous je viendrai vous voir plus tard et prenez cette potion de sommeil sans rêve dit-elle en tendant aux deux concernés des fioles d'une couleur douteuse.

Harry et Draco en avalèrent le contenu avec réticence, et ils partirent ensemble dans le pays des songes.

_Trois heures plus tard…_

_-_Réveillez-vous il est l'heure maintenant de faire les premiers soins, mais avant j'aimerais que tous les deux vous vous regardiez ensemble dans une glace, dit-elle d'un air réprimandeur, en leur montrant du doigt un miroir mural qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué.

Avançant de mauvaise grâce vers le miroir ils se regardèrent en même temps dans le miroir plus fasciné par les blessures de l'autre que par leur propre blessure ils se détaillaient du regard, se jetant des coups d'oeil en biais à chaque fois que l'autre tourné la tête.

Draco avait un énorme cocard à l'œil droit et de multiples griffures sur le visage qui le faisait ressemblé à un chat de gouttière mal léché. De son côté Harry n'était pas en reste, il avait le coin de sa bouche ouverte et le nez cassé on aurait dit un baroudeur dans ses mauvais jours.

Madame Pomfresh les rappela à l'ordre, tout en proférant des conseils sur comment faire le vide en soi ou encore comment selon elle la paix et le meilleur des remèdes dans la bataille. Harry tout penaud baissa la tête, Draco lui ignora dans toute sa superbe l'infirmière qui ne le remarqua pas.

-Bien maintenant que je pense que vous avez comprit les conséquences de vos actes, Monsieur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement, il me fait dire qu'il adore les plumes en sucre.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Draco, ce dernier le remarqua mais fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Harry conscient de son petit manège insista ce qui eu le don d'énerver Draco qui lui lança un « QUOI ! » retentissant.

-J'ai besoin de te dire deux mots c'est tout! S'énerva Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux **Potty ? **dit-ilun sourire hypocrite sur le visage qui disparu rapidement quand il se sentit tiré vers l'avant. Déboussolé il pensa que c'était sûrement un des effets secondaires de la bataille.

-Alors on sait plus se tenir sur ses jambes **Malefoy ? **cracha-t-il comme une insulte au nez de Draco mais bizarrement la même chose se produisit, Harry avança de quelque pas en direction de son ennemi.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul, n'est-ce pas **monsieur le pseudo sauveur du monde sorcier ? **répliqua-t-il narquoisement mais là encore une force invisible le tira avec plus de force que la fois précédente, si bien qu'il se retrouva coller tout contre le torse d'Harry.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? cria Harry

-Je ne sais pas, mais aide moi au lieu de pleurnicher ! dit-il paniqué.

-Encore un de tes coups foireux **sale fils de mangemort !** Harry suite à cette phrase se retrouva les bras entourant le corps de Draco.

-Recommence ça et je jure de faire de ta vie **un enfer**, dit-il d'une voix trop caressante pour ne pas être prise au sérieux, mais ce fut lui cette fois-ci qui l'entoura de ses bras.

-Ah bon, et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors ?

-Les enfants pressez-vous on vous attend ! dit Pomfresh au loin d'un ton professoral.

La voix de l'infirmière les sortit de leur état en un instant, comme le claquement de doigts d'un hypnotiseur met fin à la transe de son patient.

-Faut que madame Pomfresh nous soigne.

-Excellent déduction, sauf que je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle nous trouve comme **ça, **elle risque de se faire des idées ! répliqua Draco.

Pour une fois que Draco avait raison mais il ne risquait pas de le lui dire, il avait quand même une certaine fierté quoi qu'on en dise. Et le simple fait d'imaginer la bonne vieille madame Pomfresh les voyant « enlacer » et c'était bien le mot lui donné de l'urticaire, pas que Malefoy soit moche au contraire mais plutôt mourir que d'avoir à avouer qu'ils se sont « touché ».

-Bien, reste plus qu'à espérer ne pas être repéré par quelqu'un frissonna Harry

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Draco était complètement chamboulé par la situation. Ces pensées s'entrechoquaient sans parvenir à se rassembler. Et le regard vissé d'Harry dans le sien ne l'aidait pas, il pensa bien malgré lui que ce type avait un charisme à faire fléchir le Big Ben.

Alors enlacé dans les bras de l'autre ils avançaient aussi rapidement que possible autant dire aussi lentement qu'une tortue. Leurs pas ne s'accordaient pas, ils se marchaient sur les pieds et cela avait le don d'agacer Harry et de gêner au possible Draco. Ils sentaient la présence de l'autre plus fortement que jamais, cette promiscuité entre eux était déroutante…

Harry pensait sérieusement qu'il était maudit tout en se demandant une énième fois pourquoi cela tomber toujours sur lui, quand Draco le tira de ses pensées :

-On est arrivé…

-Je vois, répondit-il.

Ils étaient bien face à la statue de gargouille il ne restait plus qu'à dire le mot de passe que Draco ne voulait pas prononcer.

« Il a peut-être peur que sa pauvre bouche pourrisse, à moins qu'un tel langage châtié soit pour lui la pire des tortures le pauvre chou »pensa Harry en ricanant intérieurement. Grand mal l'en prit il se retrouva la tête collé à son épaule ne pouvant plus se dégager.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? s'énerva Draco

-Rien j'ai rien fait et c'est ça le bines !

-Bon on y va, on verra quoi faire pour résoudre notre…problème plus tard, maintenant dit le mot de passe avant qu'on nous trouve comme ça !

-Plume en sucre, dit Harry à contrecœur, il n'aimait pas quand Draco lui donnait des ordres.

La gargouille s'écarta, et le mur qui se situe derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon qui se révéla très dur à monter pour eux. Harry et Draco pestèrent une dernière fois. La porte du bureau était ouvert il avancèrent de concert à tâtons, quand il aperçurent Dumbledore assit les attendant tranquillement un sourire aux lèvres et des yeux rieurs qui ne semblaient pas étonné de les voir dans une tel situation.

-Bien vous êtes là les enfants. Je vous attendez avec impatience je dois dire que je ne suis pas content de votre comportement, c'est pour cela que quelques dispositions vont être mis en place. Mais avant tout je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir une invitée de marque.

Une silhouette qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas remarqué car caché dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque, s'avança dans leur direction. La lumière de la pièce mis à découvert l'inconnue qui semblait être une femme grande et élancée avec un doux sourire et un air avenant, elle prit la parole, sa voix qu'ils croyaient fluette de prime abor était en réalité douce et grave :

-Enchanté, j'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance, nous aurons je crois beaucoup de choses à nous dire, à l'avenir…

:_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :_ :

**Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur en tout cas le chapitre 3 qui s'intitulera révélation sortira mercredi je pense !^^**

**Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça m'aide à avancer et en plus ça me fait plaisir !^^**

**Mon 3615 life maintenant :**

**Pour celles et ceux qui lisent mes fics sur fictionpress : Pour « le flûtiste » j'ai perdu mon chapitre donc je suis en train de le réécrire je sais pas quand je pourrais le mettre désolé.**

**Pour « Douce romance», je pense que mon dernier chapitre n'a pas trop plut j'ai quand même eu une review qui m'a fait plaisir donc je continue toujours je mets la suite ce week-end !^_^**

**Voilà ! Merci de me lire et à bientôt !^^**


End file.
